Love in the Back of a Cop Car
by Lovelyfiddlesticks
Summary: When the woman you are completely in love with tells you to run, you run. This is what happens when two people bring out the best and crazy in each other. Rated T for drunkereds, and a bit of crazy dumb ideas on Bella's part.
1. Intro-

_**Disclaimer-I do not own anything that has to do with twilight, im just playing around here. ENJOY!**_

When you're in the back of a cop car with the girl you love and she yells "Let's run for it, Edward!" You run for it, you don't second guess her reckless decision that you know is going to get the both of you thrown in jail. You just run, and I've never felt more alive in my life than in that moment. Thank God for Bella Swan.

Bella and I ran for a good half mile before we ducked into the ally of an old abandoned building, knowing we only had a second to rest. As we were taking back off to run from the Forks police department I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, as I looked back at my beautiful girlfriend and yelled "I cannot believe you talked me into this!"

She threw her head back and laughed the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard "It's probably all that beer we've been drinking."

Right I almost forgot, we were also drunk out of our minds and about to be in a whole lot of trouble. But it was worth it, for Bella.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, if I should continue, or not. Shout out to Honeybunny17 for being crazy with me, and sharing my love (secretly) for Twilight fanfiction. 3**


	2. The Chase

_**Disclaimer-Don't own anything but a car and a baby, defiantly not Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**_

_**A/n – So, I know it's been awhile, but we're back! Honeybunny17 and I are working on this story!**_

The thing was I've had a thing for Bella Swan since I met her sophomore year. She was new at forks and everyone was going insane about the new girl. I stayed away, she already seemed overwhelmed enough. She smiled and acted as if everything was fine, but I remember hearing her crying in history corner of the library, her mom left with her boyfriend to tour the country and Bella had to move to Forks with her dad, and she did not want to be here. From then on I kept an eye out on her.

Bella and I officially met three weeks later when I accidently spilt my lemonade all over her lap. She was so mad at me, I seriously watched her grow horns and spew steam out of her ears. It was also the moment I fell in love with her. She was just so beautiful, I've never in my entire life wanted someone so bad, but in that moment when she was yelling and cussing me out in front of the entire school, I felt like I could kiss her right there in that moment. And I did.

Now here we are currently hiding behind an old building while her father and the rest of the FPD (Forks Police Department). The fact that I lost my buzz about ten minutes ago made me realize that my dad was going to beat me, and I probably wouldn't be ungrounded until I graduated. The fact that I just got ungrounded was even worse. Bella and I always got into trouble together and this isn't even the worst thing we've done. No, not by far. The worst thing we've ever done is Emmett, Alice, Rose, Bella, and I trenched Mr. Simmons yard. Bella and Rose flashed him, they were drunk, and the rest of us mooned him. He was our history teacher, and we were all removed from 5th hour. Charlie and Carlisle said we were all grounded and not allowed to speak to one another. Rosalie's father was mad because she flashed her teacher, but that was all.

My father is Dr. Cullen; he has high expectations for his sons Emmett and I, and even higher expectations for his only daughter Alice. She is following in his footsteps as is Emmett. As for my future, I will be following Bella Swan.

As Bella and I rounded a corner to the bakery down the street, we came face to face with none other than Jacob Black. As we skidded to a stop in the ally way I realized there was another person. "What's going on?" Jacob looked nervous.

"Although I'm wondering the same thing, were running from the Police." Bella Hesitated as she continued to ask "What are you doing Jacob?" Although I despised Jacob I knew they had been very close growing up and this was going to be heartbreaking if he was selling drugs, because that's what this seemed like.

"Dimmit Bella, you too shouldn't be here!" He yelled. "Go, all three of you run, and ill lead them away. Goodness you're defiantly in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Jacob, why would you do this?" Bella had tears in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her yet I knew that's not what she needed.

"Just go before they take you to jail for running from the police and selling drugs. Your dad would murder you if you were caught anywhere near a drug deal. I don't have much to lose, so go!" we all four took off. I was highly uncomfortable with a this other guy being with us and near bella. "We should split up. Bella and I will go through this ally, and you take the west ally." He did it without a word. I think he caught on, which is saying a lot for a dope head.

"Bella, are you okay?" I grabbed her wrist to spin her around and look at me.

"No, he's going to jail for the rest of his life. If I had hung out with him more, maybe he wouldn't have gotten caught up in this mess." She cried hysterically. I knew this was traumatic, to find out your best childhood friend was into selling and using, but we had to run or our futures were at stake also, and although we were already breaking the law by running, we could get away with that. Not if it has to do with drugs, if so, we were over with.

"Bella, let's just get to my place and we can talk, please. I don't want you to get into this mess. I'm right here, Isabella." I looked into her eyes and ran towards the woods that would lead us to my house. As we cleared the trees, I heard Charlie yell "RUN"

I wasn't sure if he was talking to us, so I took off fast as I could with Bella in tow.

**A/n **

**We're sorry about the late update, if anyone has any ideas let us know. Were open to ideas and suggestions, although if we don't use them dint be mad, we've got this planned a little and if I forget to give you credit it's not intentional just pm me.**

**We are happy to see you guys again! Hope it's okay for you! **

**Love, Honeybunny17 &amp;&amp; LFS (:**


End file.
